Bass (Mega Man)
Bass, known in Japan as Forte, is the anti-hero in the Mega Man series, who only appeared in the classic series. He is a Robot Master created by Dr. Albert W. Wily to imitate Mega Man's design, along with Treble, an imitation of Rush's design. He was created based on a research conducted on Mega Man with the intention of surpassing his power sometime during or before the events of Mega Man 6, and made his debut in Mega Man 7. His goal is to defeat Mega Man and become the most powerful being in existence. Although Bass and Mega Man are rivals, at times they team up to take down mutual enemies of them both. Despite being made by Dr. Wily, Bass usually rebels against his creator for his own purposes as a neutral robot. Personality Bass is presented as an extremely smug, bad-tempered, egotistical, rebellious, fiercely independent and arrogant individual who believes that he's the strongest above all else. Bass is very prideful and thinks quite highly of himself, labeling everyone else around him as inferior "junk robots". He has always been shown to hold a rivalry with Mega Man, but aside from him, Bass happens to have hatred for every robot that was created by Dr. Wily (with the possible exception of Treble, Reggae, and, needless to say, himself), since he feels that they're standing in the way of his goal to destroy Mega Man and become the strongest. Bass looks down on them, believing himself to be superior to them in every way, shape, and form. However, a notable aspect of his personality he showed in Mega Man & Bass was that he seemed to have some degree of respect for humans, since they created robots. Duo says that there is goodness in Bass (even going so far as to say that he has "justice energy"), which the latter ignored, saying that he only wants to fight, claiming that his only concern is who the strongest happens to be. Despite his rivalry with Mega Man, he is willing to work alongside him if it is to his benefits, as evidenced by Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and his aiding Mega Man in defeating Rockman Shadow's forces. The latter instance also implied that the aftermath of the battle left Bass with some respect for Mega Man. There's a possibility that Duo's claim of there being goodness in Bass is true, since he was able to use the Evil Energy Capsules in Mega Man 8 without dying. During the events of Mega Man & Bass, he even began to show some form of concern for King. Bass appears to care for Treble and vice versa, Bass always welcomes the fierce Treble despite the confidence in his own abilities, his robotic wolf-like companion seems to understand all his commands and is very loyal to him, even bringing Bass a cure for Roboenza when he was infected. Despite being extremely powerful, Bass' faults that usually lead to his downfall are his arrogance and overconfidence. According to Proto Man, it's because he has "nothing to fight for". The reason that he's continuously defeated by Mega Man is because of his selfish motive, which is simply to prove himself as the strongest, as opposed to Mega Man's desire to "fight for everyone's future" and bring peace to the world. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Bass possesses very high physical strength, most notably in his legs. Bass can easily overpower a majority of his opponents in combat. Therefore, Bass has demonstrated this power by effortlessly breaking steel handcuffs, bend metal bars, slam through walls, kick an assault rifle in half, lift up a large Wily Robot Master over his head and then throw it several meters, knock back several Wily Robot Masters, kick down a high strengthened metal doors, and pry open tightly sealed doors. Additionally, Bass attacks (especially his kicks), can send his enemies soaring through the air, for example he kicked Sonic hard enough that sent him flying several feet across an entire room, and easily subdue Tails. *'Enhanced Speed:' Bass can move at exceptional speeds, and as a result he has enhanced, nearly super speed, as he can run significantly faster than the finest Olympic athletes. Bass is extremely fast with incredibly sharp reflexes, able to avoid almost any attack, such as explosive firearms as well as simultaneous assaults from several enemies at once. *'Enhanced Durability:' Bass is extremely durable, and despite being a robot, Bass can endure endless amount of punishment and is more durable than a normal robot. He can endure being struck multiple times from the combined efforts from Mega Man and Sonic, withstand being crushed by a immense concrete roof, and tolerate extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras, as well as being struck by fire, electricity, and ice. *'Absolute Stamina:' As a robot, Bass has unlimited stamina, and is capable of exerting himself to his peak performance for indefinite periods of time. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Bass' reflexes are at the highest peak of robot potential and perfection; this means that his reactions were far superior to normal humans and were borderline-superhuman. He could catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats. He could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire at point-blank range with ease. His immense reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to respond to fast-paced combat with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. Additionally, Bass was able to land a kick on Sonic that sent the hedgehog flying, as well as being able to deflect a Spin Dash with one hand. *'Enhanced Agility:' Bass is extremely agile he can coordinate his body with near-perfect balance, flexibility, and dexterity allowing him to walk on a small tightrope effortlessly, do a handstand on the edge of a building or cliff and not worry, and even walk across a dangerous bridge with ease. His amazing gymnastic and acrobatic prowess, performing feats that would be extremely difficult for a normal human. Bass also has top-notch leaping and climbing agility able to use freerunning and parkour to outmaneuver several enemies at once. The most prominent feat of his enhanced agility is his ability to perform inverted takedowns. *'Expert Marksman:' Bass is a master marksman, and almost never misses. *'Skilled Combatant:' Bass has his own devastating fighting style, and is capable of defeating a lot of his enemies. *'Fusion with Treble:' According to Mega Man, he also has the ability to fuse with Treble for more power, though this form is apparently impossible to take while damaged and Bass never employed it in his battles with the heroes. *'Gun protrusion:' Bass is equipped with the "Bass Buster" which is capable of firing energy bullets in rapid succession, fast enough for even Sonic to have a hard time dodging them. Gallery Images Mega_Man_7-Bass.png|Bass' Artwork from Mega Man 7 BassB.jpg|Bass' Artwork from Mega Man: The Power Battle BassPF.png|Bass' Artwork from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Bass%26Treblemm8.png|Bass and Treble's Artwork from Mega Man 8 BassR%26F.png|Bass' Artwork from Rock Man and Forte Bass2MM10.png|Bass' Artwork from Mega Man 10 SFXACForte.png|Bass' Artwork from Street Fighter X All Capcom BassTrophyWiiU.png|Bass and Treble's Trophy from Super Smash Bros. 4 SSBUWebsiteMegaMan5.jpg|Bass in the Mega Man's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Videos Mega Man & Bass - Bass Playthrough Mega Man 10 (Xbox 360) - Bass See also *Bass in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Creation Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Genius Category:Dreaded Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genderless Category:Traitor Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Merciful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Voice of Reason Category:False Antagonist